Zane Bennett (JAW)
Zane Bennett is one of the main characters in "H2O - Just add Water". He is played by Burgess Abernethy. About Zane Zane Bennett is the rich, good looking local "bad boy", who is the son of a prominent businessman. Zane and his father have a shaky relationship leading to most of Zane's seemingly obnoxious frustrations. His pranks land the girls on Mako Island in the first place. He's a prime antagonist to the girls throughout most of Season 1. He enjoys ridiculing Lewis, Cleo and especially Rikki. He's seen as a repulsive jerk to them. Lewis once states that he "sees the glass as being half full", whereas Zane "sees it as something to hit people with". Often caught in tight spots where his unlikely rescuers happen to be mermaids, he gets a glimpse of Emma's tail when Mrs. Chatham's boat, Lorelei, begins to sink with him trapped inside. He soon becomes obsessed with finding the 'sea monster' that saved him. He catches his first look at a mermaid when he sees Emma while scuba diving. Fortunately Emma had decided she wanted a change from being 'dependable Emma' and had dyed her hair red. Zane never knew the mermaids he was after were right under his nose... or that close to his heart as it could be put later on. His tenacity was not only spent on finding sea monsters, but also on winning the heart of the unlikely Rikki Chadwick. When the two got caught on a balcony together, they unexpectedly develop feelings for one another. Though having thought to be dating Miriam, the local bimbo, he is quick to point out that they were never together. Miriam can't seem to handle that news and becomes the main threat to Rikki and Zane's relationship. When his obsession finally lands him the discovery of the mermaids, he is shocked to find it to be Rikki, Emma and Cleo. With the help of Lewis (who is often dragged into Zane's crazy schemes) he saves the girls from Dr. Denman and total exposure. He and Rikki break-up after that saying 'they're too different' and Zane goes off for a short stay at Boarding School. He soon arrives back into the girls' lives, determined to rekindle his relationship with Rikki. The two become a secret couple until Emma and Cleo find out. They have a disapproval of their relationship due to their lack of trust for Zane, though Rikki feels differently. "The obnoxious stuff is just an act, he tries to keep people away." was once stated by Rikki. He's a very caring boyfriend, who is more than what a first impression can be made of him. Throughout the second season, Zane's personality begins to change slightly in a nice way, after discovering Rikki again as a mermaid where he tells her that "I was the only one around here that did believe in mermaids" and the two become a couple again, promising not to tell the girls' secret to the world. He also becomes friends with Lewis in order for help about his knowledge on mermaids, like in one episode when he bought a bottle of magic perfume, where he and Lewis discover its effect on mermaids. At first he and a new boy Ash, got into a big argument, causing Rikki and Emma to become angry with each other, but later on, He and Ash were able to disscuss the situation and forgave each other. On some occations Zane has helped Lewis protect the girl's secret from other people: mostly from Nate. Relationships At first, Zane was thought to be dating Miriam, but later he announced she actually isn't his girlfriend. Zane developed a crush on Rikki by the end of Series 1. They eventually started dating, but broke up at the end of the series. Zane reappeared again in Series 2. He and Rikki started dating again, and at first, Emma and Cleo weren't aware of it. After they found out, they didn't approve that much, but after all it was Rikki's choice. It is said that in Season 3, Zane, who's heartbroken at being dumped by Rikki, attempts to exploit Mako's secrets. In the episode "Breakaway" Rikki sees Sophie Kissing Zane at Will's Free - Driving Championship and breaks off their relationship. Zane has tried to get back together with Rikki but so far none of his attempts have worked. It is Unknown if Rikki and Zane are going to renew their relationship (yet again) at the end of Season 3.